Sweet Serenade
by Blurasxbery
Summary: After a mysterious spell takes place, everyone must reevaluate on just how they feel about the pinkette. ErunaxHarem (Former title- We're in love with you)
1. Chapter 1: Something missing

**Hi everyone! So, I came up with this idea. Since Eruna has always wished for a harem, why not write a fic about it! She may have asked for cute girls, but who says it only has to consist of the same gender. xD**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this story, for it will probably have a lot of chapters.**

* * *

Eruna raised her arm in the air, preparing for another attack. She made a gun shape with her hand and started charging the beam, chanting the words needed for it to release it's full power.

"Tension max... GO!"

She let her arm go down and shot the golden beam at her target, Nyamirin. She was aiming for her crystals.

"Still too easy!" The older girl quickly moved out of the way and dodged the attack. Preparing an attack of her own, she twirled her scythe around and swung it at the other girl's crystals, successfully shattering the remaining two.

Disappointed and shocked that she had lost again, she dropped to her knees with a loud thud. She didn't even have the energy to groan from frustration because she had used up all of it trying to hit Nyamirin.

"Ugh, I don't understand! Why can't I hit you?" Eruna let out an exasperated sigh and brought her knees in to her chest.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough?"

"But I am!" She looked up at her senior with a pleading expression. "I really am. You're just too good for me, Nyamirin-senpai."

"Oh, that's not true." The cat themed girl walked over to the curled up pinkette and sat down with her. "I've seen how strong you are. You even beat Tonkyun in the rookie tournament!"

"That's nothing when I can't even hit one of your crystals." She depressingly rebutted, before curling up within herself even more.

Clicking her tongue a bit, Nyamirin looked for other ways to attempt to cheer her up. "Maybe you just haven't been as focused? I've noticed how you've been sighing to yourself sometimes. You've seemed a lot more depressed recently."

"You've noticed, huh?" Eruna sighed. "I just feel like I'm missing something. Like there's something in my life I should have, and I could have, but it'll never happen. Not unless a miracle were to occur."

"A miracle?" She muttered.

"I'm not really sure what I'm missing," Eruna took Nyamirin's whisper as a signal to keep going, "But I know my life isn't as full as it should be."

"Hmm," The older girl thought to herself for a moment, "Maybe the answer lies in your friends."

"My friends?"

"Yea. Maybe if you just went to them and asked for advice, they'll give it to you. Of course, I'm not sure if they would know the exact answer to your problems, but their guidance will help you. I'm sure of it." She thought little more, "Actually, you won't even have to ask them directly. Spending time with them might give you the answer. It probably is a good idea to tell them what's wrong though. I'm not the only one who noticed you acting strangely, you know!"

"...I guess you're right. I should go and spend some time with my friends!" She stood up and stretched her arms. Her usual vigour wasn't completely back yet, but some of it had returned to her. "Thanks for the advice, Nyamirin-senpai!"

"You're welcome! Don't forget, the drama club is always here for you."

"Yep! Now I should probably go back to Otone-chan and my club. Thanks again!" Eruna waved goodbye and hopped off.

"Bye!~" She waved back at her and watched her close the door.

"Meoow then, where was I..." Nyamirin plopped down on her personal pillow she kept nearby. Curling up on it like a cat, she fell into a deep slumber within seconds.

* * *

Shigure sighed in relief as he put down the pen. Having just finished the last of his work, he piled the papers on his desk. All of his group members had already gone back to their bedrooms, so it was getting to be near sunset.

Packing his things, he prepared to leave the club room. Just as he opened the door, he saw his cousin walk past him.

"Need to get back to my bedroom to sleep..." He heard her mutter, apparently not noticing him.

Usually, Shigure would've greeted Eruna with the most enthusiastic _Eruna-chan!~,_ but this time he only frowned.

Lately, he had noticed how depressed the girl had been. Obviously he would notice, she was his beloved cousin after all. She wasn't as happy as she should have been. There wasn't as much cheerfulness in her voice, and the way she spoke was more melancholy than usual. There was just less spring in her step.

He watched her walk away with a concerned and slightly thoughtful expression. Her depression had all been very subtle, but it was still noticeable. The light-haired boy was certain that he wasn't the only one who had seen how... sad she had been.

 _She hasn't been doing all that well in practice battles either..._ He thought to himself as a side note.

Shaking away all the depressing feelings, he gathered himself and began to walk back to his place of rest. He needed to find a way to cheer Eruna up, but how?

He thought about what she loved the most. _Besides me, of course._

She liked pink, she liked ribbons, she liked dresses, and she liked...

 _Yes! That's it!_

He suddenly started sprinting the rest of the way to his room, not even caring that he accidentally dropped some papers and pencils. He could pick them up later, but for now Eruna came first.

Finally reaching his bedroom, he opened the door and ran into his room. He hastily dropped his bag in the corner and made sure he had his pen with him. Reassuring himself, he went to stand in the middle of the room.

 _Don't worry, Eruna-chan..._

He slid his pen out of his pocket. The tiny writing utensil immediately began to grow bigger, to the size of a rather large sword.

 _Your wish..._

Slowly raising the giant pen in the air, he whispered the words _Hero Time._ It started to glow a blinding bright yellow colour.

 _Will be granted._

 **Author's Note**

 **Since I'm not sure who to make Eruna end up with in the end, you can vote in the reviews starting today! Just state the main ship you want to win, and your backup ship. Example: I want SeiEru to win, but I wouldn't mind if OtoEru won.**

 **I'll be posting more chapters later!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we going?

Eruna woke up to an annoying flapping noise. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and looked around for the source of the irritating sound. She realized that the flapping sound was coming from Bimii, who was hovering above her with a strangely intense look in his eyes.

"Uhh... Bimii?"

"W-what?! I mean, ahem, what ryui?" The cat was suddenly snapped out of his trance. Had he not noticed her waking up?

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "And what's up with your face? Are you sick?"

Stiffling a giggle, he answered back. Eruna had somehow confused his incredibly focused gaze for a sickness. "N-no, nothing's wrong with me. In any case, if you don't get up soon you'll be late for school ryui."

"Eh?" She looked over her side at the clock, and sure enough, she was late. "Oh crap!"

She rushed out of bed and grabbed her uniform from the closet. Needing to change, she shooed Bimii away and proceeded to slip off her pajamas.

In the midst of her frantic hurry, she hadn't noticed the slight tinge of red on the teacher's face. Bimii was beginning to feel strange whenever he was around Eruna. He would feel his stomach do flip-flops, and his heartbeat would get faster. He figured, like the girl said, it was probably a cold. But he wouldn't tell her. He didn't want her to worry about him, and chances were if he was away from her for even a day, things would get quite chaotic. So he decided to keep the symptoms to himself.

Turning around and opening his eyes, he saw that Eruna was already in her uniform and had just finished tying up her hair into her signature bun. She rinsed her mouth with water in the bathroom and grabbed her schoolbag, which was already packed from the day before. The bread that she had toasted in the toaster was just about done, so she grabbed that and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Alright, I'm done! Time to run to school! Bimii, you coming?" She jogged on the spot, toast still hanging from her mouth.

"A-ah, yea ryui." His stomach did another flip-flop when she said his name, but he promptly dismissed it and flew after her. He would have to get that checked out later.

* * *

"Made it just on time!" The pink-haired girl made the door fly open. She slammed it shut before making her way to her desk and sitting down, satisfied that she had seemingly made it on time.

"Actually, I'm afraid not. Here is your punishment."

She was startled from the pile of papers thrown on her desk by the teacher. It was extra homework that she would have to do. It was mandatory for all late students to do more homework, although barely anyone was usually late.

Her eyes started watering from the sight. She would have to do all that?! "B-but, Kurumi-sensei!~"

"No buts. Get this all done by tomorrow or you will get an even more _severe punishment."_ The young woman looked her student straight in the eye, her menacing glare peircing through Eruna's very soul.

"Y-yes..." She sank down in her chair, the frightening teacher rendering her speechless. She certainly did not want to know what "severe punishment" would fall down on her if she were to not get her homework finished. That cute maid-san could be _scary._

Used to constantly giving strict lectures like that, especially to Eruna, Kurumi walked back up to the classroom as if nothing had happened and continued her lesson.

Sometime during the period, the pinkette zoned out of her teacher's voice and stared ahead at nothing in particular. She wasn't very fond of learning and other stuff like that. The only thing she went to school for were her friends, club activities and cute girls. Lesson plans could go to tartarus for all she cared.

She was also still a bit bothered from yesterday. Nyamirin had given her great advice, but would it really make her feel better? It wasn't like she doubted her friends, but she was still uncertain. She still felt like she was missing something, even after spending time with Otone and Bimii. Shaking her head to rid the depressing thoughts, her mind drifted to the lesson. Or rather, the teacher.

 _Kurumi-sensei can be scary, but_ s _he's so small and cute-_

 _"Ichinomiya-san."_

"H-huh?" Was Kurumi invading her mind?

When she looked up, she found the teacher staring down at her with the most terrifying expression Eruna had ever seen in her fifteen years of life. She hadn't actually seen very many terrifying things, but the cold look that the woman was giving her right now would've probably made her poop her pants if she was still a little girl. Luckily, she wasn't a little girl. No, Eruna was a full grown woman now.

But the longer she looked at her teacher, the more she began to doubt herself. She might as well have soiled herself right then and there.

Instead of the extremely angry reaction the girl was expecting, Kurumi just sighed. "Please, do try and pay attention to class." She walked back up to her desk and attempted to gain back everyone's attention, which was all focused on Eruna at the moment.

She was prepared for a barrage of insults to come flying her way, so she closed her eyes ahead of time. But when silence was all that followed, she opened her eyes and looked at Kurumi. Was it just her, or was the teacher actually going easy on her for once?

Figuring it was nothing, and deciding not to question miracles, she put on her _attention_ face to make it seem like she was trying to learn. She took out her notebook and pencil, getting ready for a long day at school.

* * *

"O-to-ne-chan!~"

She slammed open their club room door, only closing it halfway as she walked into the room with Bimii. She still wasn't feeling in top shape, but perhaps seeing her best friend again would cheer her up!

"E-eruna? You surprised me, geez!" Realizing that she had let slip the fact that she was surprised, she quickly tried to reverse it. "I mean, how dare you enter the room so loudly! Fujishiro was having such a nice time in here by herself, but she was interrupted by your loudness, you idiot!"

"Kyaa, it's black Otone-chan again!" She twirled around and nodded her head in approval. "Yes, yes. Very nice! Now some white Otone-chan!"

"How many times must I say that Fujishiro is always pure white!"

Eruna smiled. Being around Otone was always nice, and she liked teasing her, but the same old routine was getting kind of boring. Maybe that was it, maybe she needed some change in her life!

"Oh dear..." Bimii massaged his head with his paw. "I'm getting a headache from all this chatter ryui..."

The two girls ignored Bimii, much to his relief and slight annoyance. Relieved because they weren't talking as loudly, but annoyed because they hadn't even bothered to ask if he was alright. Not only that, but he had been feeling feverish lately. It was always around Eruna, so maybe he was getting tired and old from following her everywhere.

Nevertheless, he hovered beside the girls and listened to their conversation.

"So what should we do today?" Eruna asked.

"Hmm..." She thought aloud, putting her hand to her chin. "Now that you ask, we never do much except walk around and talk."

"You're right..."

Eruna fell silent, as Otone looked on. She had thought earlier that maybe she just needed some change in her life, but was that what she really wanted? She didn't want to leave her friends behind, that's for sure, so she probably needed something else!

 _Ugh, but what?_ She was getting a migraine just thinking about it.

"Um, Eruna?"

"Huh?" She was snapped out of her train of thought by her friend's concerned sounding voice and expression. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"You spaced out for a whole minute." She told her.

"Eh? Oh, sorry! Guess I'm just tired." She added a grin and silly voice for emphasis.

She had meant for this sentence to ease her worry, but the purple-themed girl's eyebrows just got more wrinkled. "No, Fujishiro can tell something is wrong."

"But it's nothing, really!" Eruna tried desperately to steer the conversation away. She could tell where it was heading, and she did not want to cause her friend to worry.

"B-but..." Otone pressed her fingers together, and she thought of what to say. "Fujishiro has noticed how you've been acting weird lately. Y-you're not like your usual self."

That was the second time someone had told her that. Nyamirin was right about how people have noticed. "Really? I think I've been acting pretty normal lately."

"Eh?!" The twin-tailed girl paused to look up at her. Had her plan to spend more time with Eruna failed? "N-no, something is definitely wrong!" She stood up, a fiery expression donning her face. "And I can cheer you up!"

"I don't need cheering up-"

"Yes you do!" Otone suddenly did a very bold move. She grabbed Eruna's hand and dragged her towards the door. "You are coming with me!"

"Wha- why?"

"Just because!"

Eruna abruptly stopped just in front of the doorway, and found that Otone struggled to pull her when she stopped walking. Realizing that they were getting nowhere, and that Otone wasn't going to change her mind, she went ahead and walked with her.

The pink-haired girl was slightly confused, but at least something interesting was finally happening.

"Hey, wait for me ryui!" Bimii flew after them.

 _I wonder where Otone-chan is taking me?_

 **Author's Note**

 **Andd it's the end of chapter 2! I wonder where Otone is taking Eruna haha. xD**

 **Wow, 5 reviews in less than a day! That's a new record for me. :o I'm glad you guys are liking my idea! Please do stick around for more, and don't forget, you can vote on who will win Eruna's heart in the reviews! I will write down all the votes on a piece of paper and record them.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Le Ruban Rose

Otone kept on dragging Eruna to whereever they were going. Eruna was kind of confused, but she went along with it anyway.

The purple-haired girl was leading her to someplace outside, it seemed like. Bimii hovered after them, since it was his job to make sure they weren't up to any trouble.

They continued walking away from the school, and towards a certain building. As they got closer, Eruna realized that it was a cafe, although she didn't recognize it. The building itself was rather dainty, the outside being decorated by bows and light colours. Needless to say, it was a very cute cafe.

"Here we are." Otone declared.

"Uwahh, this cafe is so cute!" Eruna gushed, amazed by the cuteness of it. Strangely enough, there wasn't a lot of people there. "Oh and, are you just going to keep holding my hand? Not that I mind, hehe."

"Eh?" The girl looked down, and indeed, they were still holding hands. Her face immediately began to burn, a red colour spreading through her cheeks. "L-let go of me!" She swatted Eruna's hand away, and covered her reddening face with her hands.

"Ah, ok..." She frowned. Did Otone not like touching her?

Looking back up at the cafe, she read the sign. It was called _Le Ruban Rose,_ which translated to The Pink Ribbon. Glancing around, she did notice the immense amount of frilly pink decorations. This building was the ultimate definition of girly. And she liked it.

"Anyway, let's sit down!" She didn't have to look far for an empty seat, since hardly anyone was there. She walked over to a table, and motioned for her friend to sit down with her.

It was also an outdoor cafe, which let all their customers enjoy the crisp, fresh air. Otone walked over to where the pinkette was sitting and sat down across from her, face still a bit red.

Bimii was getting a little bored, but stayed hovering beside Eruna anyway.

"So Otone-chan, why'd you bring me here?" They chatted while waiting for someone to come and take their orders.

"U-um, Fujishiro figured that this place could cheer you up, so she brought you here..."

"Aw, that's sweet of you! But being around you already makes me happy!"

This statement had served to make Otone's face get hotter, and Eruna to smile a bit. She was happy that Otone was thinking about her, and she greatly appreciated the gesture. Plus, the cute appearance of the building did make her perk up a little.

"Hello! I'm sorry we're late, but hardly anyone comes here- Eruna-chan?"

She moved her head towards who she thought was the waitress, but when she turned around she was greeted to a _very_ unexpected sight.

Behind her was Himi, dressed in a frilly, lolita style waitress uniform. The sleeves and skirt were, for the most part, pink. The frills underneath were all different pastel shades of blue, yellow, purple, and other colours. An off-white apron rested on top of the dress, and a big, white ribbon tied it all neatly together. It was the cutest and most adorable waitress uniform she had ever set her eyes upon. It also looked _sooo cute_ on Himi.

"KYAA! HIMI-CHAN, YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" The pink-haired girl jumped up and tackled Himi, squeezing her until she was out of breath.

"Can't, breath-" The totally not petite girl choked out, patting Eruna on the back to signal that she wanted her to stop.

"Ah, sorry!" She let go of her, the brunette taking in huge breaths once she was free. Her face was slightly red, although it wasn't clear if this was due to the lack of oxygen or something else.

Bimii sweatdropped. "Eruna..."

Otone looked on with a disinterested expression. Anything that didn't have to do with her, she didn't want to get involved in.

The girl walked back to her seat and sat down, opening the menu book that was already on the table when they arrived. There seemed to be a lot of delicious food there. A large variety of drinks were on the menu, and there were also tons of desserts and sweets.

"Wow, there's so much here!" She exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes well, we work hard." Himi had already gathered herself up, her face still a bit red. She expectantly waited for them to order something.

"By the way Himi-chan, I didn't know you worked here! If I had known you worked at such a cute place, and that you wore such a c _ute_ uniform, I would've come sooner!" She noticed the red on Himi's face, but didn't say anything. Maybe a cold had been spreading around lately?

"Which is why I never told anyone about it." She sighed. Figuring she might as well tell her why she was here. "I don't actually don't work here. I'm just filling in for someone."

"Eh, you are?!"

"Mhm," She nodded her head in confirmation, "I don't really know who I'm filling in for, but Katai-chan and I decided to help them!"

"Katai-chan's here too?!" She abruptly stood up and rushed into the cafe. Several seconds of silence later, they heard a high pitched squeal coming from Eruna, followed with a rather loud "YOU'RE SO CUTE KATAI-CHAN!"

Himi rushed into the building, followed by Otone and Bimii.

"H-help me!" Katai tried to get out of the other girl's firm hold, but Eruna was just too strong for her. "H-Himi-senpai!"

"Ehehe... Kawaii- AHHH!" She was suddenly knocked off of Katai by Himi, who had rushed to the back to get a broom so she could hit her with it.

"Hah! Take that, pervert!" The brunette struck a triumph pose, before realizing that Otone was there too. "Fujishiro-chan, I'm sorry about this. I got so carried away with Eruna-chan that I forgot you guys came here to eat! Would you like to order anything?"

"A-ah, It's okay." She accepted her apology, stuttering since she still wasn't used to anyone except for Eruna apologizing to her yet. "And Fujishiro would like some rainbow macarons please."

"Alright," Himi mentally took note of her order, "And, Eruna-chan?"

"Ow, um, I'll have whatever Otone-chan's having." She rubbed her head. That small girl could hit _hard._

"Any drinks you want?"

"Fujishiro wants some of that delicious herbal tea." Otone immediately spoke.

"A-ah, me too!" Eruna also ordered. She had no idea what the herbal tea would be like, but not having the menu with her, she decided to order it anyway.

"Ok, two orders of rainbow macarons and herbal tea coming right up!" Himi solluted and walked off, leaving the three girls and the cat teacher alone in the cafe.

"Otone-chan, how about we just eat in here instead?" She asked her friend.

"Sure."

While Katai went into the back to assist her senior, the two girls sat down at the nearest table. Bimii pulled in his own chair and sat down on that, too tired to hover any longer.

Eruna's bad mood from earlier had nearly completely faded away by now, Otone's thoughtfulness and seeing two girls in cute waitress uniforms certainly helping. The thing that she felt was missing was still there, although her thoughts on it were doused out for the meantime.

After about ten minutes, Himi came back with two small plates of macarons, each individual cookie a soft pastel rainbow colour. The cream inside was white, but some strawberries poked through the sides, creating a lovely combination of colours. Beside it, were small cups filled with the tea.

"Oh my gosh, those look so good!" The pink-haired girl cried out. The food truly did look delectable.

"Hehe, thanks." The waitress placed the plates onto the table. "Enjoy!"

"Have you ever had these before Otone-chan?" She asked her.

"Ah, no, Fujishiro just wanted to try something new. She's been here lots of times before though, and the tea here is really good. Perhaps even better than the tea she has at home!" Otone just kept on talking and talking, Eruna happily listening to every word. It was rare that the girl would speak so much, and so clearly too. It wasn't like she spoke incoherently, but her sentences often came out in stutters or mumbles, so it was refreshing to hear her talk this much.

"I mean, I guess it really depends on what type of tea you're making. If you're making cheap tea you got online, then of course it would taste horrible, but if it's tea you got from a country that makes high quality tea like China or Europe, then it's going to taste wonderful! It would be a joy to the tastebuds..." Otone happily sighed. She was deeply immersed in her tea fantasy, until Eruna snapped her out of it.

"Otone-chan, you're really passionate about tea huh?" She interrupted her fantasy, which involved some... inexplicable things.

Realizing that she had been rambling on about the drink for a solid six minutes, her face turned red once again, rivaling the colour of Eruna's ribbon. "T-that's not true! Fujishiro is just, you know, interested in it!"

"I don't really mind if you have an unhealthy obsession with tea," Eruna ignored her denial, "I just like to hear you talk."

"Eh?" Otone's face somehow got even redder, that even her hands were blushing now. "F-Fujishiro doesn't want to talk! No way she's gonna talk for you, you're just an idiotic creep anyway! Liking to hear me talk, that's only something a pervert would say!" She accusingly pointed a finger at her.

Already used to the insults, she kept on teasing her. "Black Otone makes an appearance again! That's nice, Otone-chan! Keep it up!"

"I will keep it up if I want to, thank you very much!" She shot back.

"Hehe, sorry." She rubbed the back of her head, and looked down at the food. Realizing that they haven't even touched their plates yet, she reached for a macaron and took a small bite out of it.

To very briefly describe it, it was absolutely delicious. The crunchy outside part of the cookie, mixed with the chewy interior was a surprising contrast. The whip cream on the inside and the strawberries also combined with it, creating an unforgettable dining experience. She greedily dug down the rest, not able to hold herslf back any longer.

"Mmm... This is so good!"

Otone bit out of a macaron, slowly chewing the confection up. She was right; it was good. "Yea, it is."

"Time to try the tea!" She reached the tea cup and took a sip. "This is really good too!"

"Right?" The twin-tailed girl agreed, before controlling herself. "W-well, I'm surprised you could tell."

"Ahem."

They both turned towards Bimii, who was sitting on his chair and tapping his paw. "Forgetting someone ryui?"

"Oh, Bimii! You want some?" Eruna asked him.

"Huh? S-sure, I guess ryui." Taken aback by her sudden offer, he accepted anyway. Those macarons did look really tasty.

"Here," The pinkette picked up a cookie and held it to Bimii's mouth, signalling for him to take a bite. "Say ahh."

He did not expect her to feed him like _that,_ but he went along with it. "A-ahh." Ignoring the burning of his cheeks again, he opened his mouth and chomped down on the rainbow confection. Immediately, the macaron began dominating his taste buds, and his expression was one of pure ecstasy. "Ooh~ That's delicous..."

While she was feeding the cat teacher, Otone observed with jealousy. _She_ wanted to be fed by Eruna! Or...

Grabbing another macaron from her plate, she held it in front of Eruna's face. "S-say ah."

"Oh, how bold Otone-chan!" She gushed.

"J-just eat it before Fujishiro changes her mind..." Blushing, she held the cookie up higher.

"Ahhn~" She happily opened her mouth and took a big bite. Savouring the taste, she held her hand to her cheek. "Yummy!"

"Of course it is," The purple-themed girl commented.

They spent the rest of the time idly chatting with each other, eating the macarons and sipping their tea. Everytime Eruna fed Bimii a bite of her macaron, Otone would get slightly jealous, although this went unnoticed by the scarf-clad girl.

When they were finished, Eruna gave Himi the points required to buy food. Otone did the same for her half of the food, and they walked out of the building.

"That was fun!" Eruna stretched her arms. It was nearing the end of the day, but it was still wasn't sunset so they were walking back to the school.

"Mhm," Otone nodded. "U-um, are you feeling a bit better now?"

Remembering that was the reason they went there in the first place, the pink-haired girl reassured her. "Yea, I'm feeling a lot better! And it's all thanks to you~"

"I-I see. Well, that's good I guess." She turned away again, although when Eruna wasn't looking, she gave a rare, albeit tiny smile.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yay, chapter 3! I can't believe I already have so many reviews. xD**

 **I know only a couple of characters have appeared so far, but please be patient with me! The other characters will appear eventually, and then Eruna will have her harem! :D**

 **Don't forget, you can vote on who will win Eruna's heart in the reviews! Please tell me what you thought about the story, and stick around for more! Until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cinderella

It had taken _forever,_ but Eruna had finally finished her homework!

Slamming the last piece of paper on her desk, she sighed from exhaustion. It was one o'clock in the morning and she still wasn't asleep, due to the sheer amount of extra homework the teacher had given her.

 _Geez, Kurumi-sensei didn't need to give me so much work... At this rate, I'll probably be late tomorrow too because I stayed up so late!_ She sighed again, and put down her pencil. Might as well sleep now. After all, the earlier the better.

She was much too tired to brush her teeth, so she grabbed her pajamas and slipped off her dirty uniform to put the clothes on. Hopefully she wouldn't be late again, as she trusted Bimii to come and wake her up on time.

After she changed into her pajamas, she climbed on to her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

She started thinking back to today. When Otone had dragged her to that cafe, she temporarily forgot about the mountain of homework she had gotten from Kurumi. She didn't regret it though; after all, going there was really fun. It also cheered her up quite a bit too.

Realizing that she had been hanging around with Otone a lot, she figured that she should spend some time with her other friends too. Perhaps she could visit...

 _The Drama Club! I haven't seen them in a while, I should go visit them! And maybe if I have time, I'll go visit other people too!_

Deciding that that was the plan, she nodded to herself and clutched the covers. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Eruna. Wake up ryui."

The girl stirred a bit before opening her eyes to look at the cat. "Bimii?"

"You finally woke up on time. Now hurry, unless you want to be late ryui."

"Hm?" She turned over to look at the time. 7:00 A.M. "Phew, I have enough time to get ready. Thanks for waking me up!"

She moved so her legs dangled over the edge of her bed, and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. Shivering a bit from the sudden transition of warm covers to cold wood, she walked to the closet and took out her uniform. Bimii, taking this as his cue, turned around and waited for her to finish changing.

Once she had changed into her uniform, she picked up her scarf and threw it over her neck. She grabbed a muffin from the cupboard and started munching on it as she packed her school bag.

It wasn't that necessary for her to go to school so early, but she liked to so she could spend time with Otone and her friends at the club room before school started. She knew they'd be there because they always came really early (mostly because they live close to the school, but still... It wasn't like she didn't live near the school, but she was a heavy sleeper). Picking up her bag, she beckoned for Bimii to come and they made their way to the building.

She opened the entrance doors and headed for the club to greet Otone. Lately she had been feeling more happy, so she was able to skip her way down the hall and to the room.

But to her surprise, when she opened the door, no one was there.

"Huh? Where's Otone-chan?" Eruna quizzically looked around the room, searching for any signs of purple hair.

"She's probably just not here yet ryui." Bimii helpfully inserted.

The pinkette sighed. Maybe she slept in too. She would have gone back to her friend's cottage to go and find her, but there was also a good chance she wasn't there...

"Ah, I know! She's probably somewhere in the school, so let's go look for her!" She grabbed Bimii's paw and started dragging him with her to the drama club. She had been meaning to visit them, and there probably was a good chance Otone was there too! She had been getting along with them recently.

The cat stuttered a bit, face going red. "A-ah, wait Eruna! I can go by myself!"

* * *

Skidding to a stop in front of the drama club entrance, she slammed open the door and yelled.

"Are you in here?!"

Having announced her presence so loudly, all the group members turned to face in her direction.

"Ichinomiya-chan? What are you doing here?" Yuuto curiously asked, slightly startled by her sudden appearance.

"Eh, Otone-chan isn't here!" Eruna sulked.

"A-actually, Fujishiro is here." A speck of purple suddenly appeared from behind a stage prop. It seemed she had been the most startled by Eruna, darting behind a prop in the last second.

"Otone-chan!" The pink-haired girl ran up to her friend. "I knew you'd be here!"

"You did?" Otone held a gaze of astonishment before gathering herself up. "Well, Fujishiro was only here for some important matters."

Eruna tilted her head. "What important matters?"

"Eh? U-um..." She struggled to come up with an excuse. How was she going to tell her that she had come here looking for advice on how to become better friends with Eruna, and to make more friends? They had answered with "Silly Otone-chan, we're your friends!" It wasn't very helpful in terms of Eruna, but it had somehow filled her with a strangely warm feeling. It was a feeling she couldn't quite place.

"By important matters, she means that she wanted to spend time with us!" Nyamirin hopped over and wrapped Otone into a giant hug. "Isn't that right, Otone-chan?"

"W-wha- No! N-not at all..." But as the hug got tighter, the more Otone trailed off.

"Aww, you deny it too much!" She giggled. Beckoning for all of the group members, the rest of them went in to hug the twin-tailed girl.

"It's ok, Fujishiro-san! You have us now, tsutte!"

"That's right, Fujishiro-san su!"

"Don't worry, Fujishiro-san."

"Y-yea, d-don't worry!" Yuuto was the only one struggling to hug them without looking awkward, as he wasn't used to this kind of thing yet. He tried desperately to fit in, though.

"Me too, me too!" Eruna, not one to be left behind, joined in on the huge group hug. In the center, poor Otone was struggling to breath.

Bimii floated beside Eruna, paws too small to wrap around everyone. He'd have to change into his human form sometime.

"O-ok... You win... Just let m-me go..." Her quiet whimper was barely heard by the tearful sentiments everyone was giving her. Even Yuuto, who had been feeling uncomfortable before, had started to tear up. Just a bit.

After a full minute, everyone finally parted from each other. Otone, as soon as they let her go, dropped to the floor on her knees and started gasping for air.

"So, that's it! She was here to play with us!" Nyamirin declared. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, seemingly ignoring how Otone was wheezing and panting, trying to calm her red face.

"That's great! Can I join?" Eruna helped her friend get up from the floor.

"Sure!"

They all spent the rest of the morning in the club room. Eruna had gone through some of their stuff and found scripts for plays stashed in the back of their closet. She had suggested they try acting them out, and everyone but Otone agreed. She claimed she was too shy to act anything out.

"Come on, Otone-chan! It'll be fun!" The pinkette tried to coax her friend into acting out the play with them.

"N-no thank you, Fujishiro would much prefer watching!"

"Please! If you want, you can be a flower!"

The word flower had caught her attention. "R-really?"

"Yea!"

The girl thought about it for a moment. She did like flowers. "Then... Can I be a p-purple flower?"

"Sure!" Eruna, not finding it strange that she had wanted to be a flower of all things, started searching through the pile of scrapped costumes for a purple flower costume. Once she had found it, she handed it to Otone and called for everyone.

"Alright, so are we ready to start the Cinderella play?" Eruna was to play the role of Cinderella, the maid and to-be princess. She had actually wanted to be a prince, but everyone else had agreed that a girl playing as Prince Charming was too impractical when they had two handsome men on hand (Hey, su!).

"Not yet, we're still deciding on which role everyone wants!" Nyamirin spoke. "Ok, so here are the available roles; The evil step-mother, the two evil step-sisters, the fairy godmother, and the prince. I call dibs on being the godmother!"

"Ooh, can I be the prince su?" Usamaru called out first.

"Hm, nah. Yuuto or Tonkyun would be much better suited for that role. You can be one of the evil step-sisters!"

"Eh?!" The bunny boy wailed out. "B-but-"

"I'll be the other step-sister tsutte!" Kumano-san yelled. "A fierce role like that is suitable for a fearsome person like me tsutte!"

"Aha, sure." Giggling slightly, Nyamirin wrote her's and Usamaru's names down for the step-sisters. "Who wants to be the evil step-mother?"

"I will." Tonkyun claimed. "The role of the prince is not something I'd like to act out anyway."

"Alright~" Nyamirin wrote his name down. "So, that leaves... Prince Charming! And the only person left is..."

She turned to Yuuto, who immediately backed down from her gaze. "M-me?"

"Yuuto! You're the prince!" Alright, now it's time to get started-"

"AHEM."

She turned around again, only to face a rather ticked off cat teacher.

"Am I doing anything?" He was annoyed that everyone was forgetting about him lately. Was he really that forgettable?

"...Oh! You can be the horse that pushes Cinderella's carriage around!" Writing down a new role, she wrote Bimii's name under it.

He frowned. He would have to push things around again? It was early morning and things were already getting sour for Bimii.

"Alright everyone, go and get your costumes!" Nyamirin ordered.

"W-wait..." Yuuto weakly called out, but was unheard by everyone as they all went to retrieve their outfits.

"Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Eruna was ecstatic. She had always wanted to act out a play. While she would've prefered Seisa there as the princess and her as the prince, this was fun too.

Kumano-san was growling with happiness as she changed into her costume, which was a gaudy pink dress. It didn't look all that ferocious, but she claimed that her character and "mean looks" would make up for it. Everyone just giggled. Usamaru was quite unhappy with his role, as he had wanted to be the prince. He wanted to show everyone how tough he could be! He felt slightly better when Kumano-san claimed that it was a _very_ tough role. He'd just have to do his best as an evil step-sister!

But when he stepped out, decked in a ridiculous looking yellow dress, he felt like curling up in a ball and dying.

Nyamirin's fairy godmother outfit consisted of a plain looking dark blue dress, with a pointed hood thrown over her head. Her only accessory was a wand, which was slightly bent due to the age. The dress was _slightly_ small on her, so it accentuated her, _ahem,_ "bouncy bouncies" quite nicely.

"Oohh... Nyamirin-senpai, you look great~..." The first thing Eruna saw when she stepped out of the changing room was Nyamirin jumping around and showing off her costume, not that it was anything special. But that c _hest..._

Eruna's costume was a tattered maid's outfit, which was a rather unsightly looking brown colour. The costume as a whole looked like it was made of nothing but rags, but she wasn't worried about this. She would switch to the pretty looking dress later in the play.

All Otone had to do for her costume was slip on a purple flower head and stand there. It was fitting to her uniform, since it was purple-themed. It wasn't a big role, but she seemed content with it anyway.

Bimii didn't have to do anything but tie a rope around his mouth. This was not going to be fun for him.

Finally, Yuuto walked out of his change room. His outfit was a regal looking coat, with colours of tan and gold. His pants were brown and red, the colours going well with his top. Over all he looked quite handsome; but in his mind, that was not the case.

"I-I look... strange." Yuuto mumbled. He frowned, pulling at the coat that was probably too big for him.

"Ehh, but I think you look great Akama-kun!" Eruna jumped over to him before attempting to switch to her character. "I mean, you look stunning Prince Charming."

The brunette wasn't sure why, but he found himself blushing at this remark. Brushing it off as nothing, he tried to act in-character as well. "Why thank you, fair maiden."

The pink-haired girl giggled at this, which caused him to blush even more. "Hmph."

"Everyone! Time to get on stage! Let's try and finish before school starts!"

"Okay!~"

"Yay tsutte!"

"Y-yes su..."

"Alright."

"Okay, Nyamirin-senpai."

"R-ryui..."

* * *

"Oh Cinderella su!" The shrill voice of the girl's step-sister echoed through out the mansion.

"Y-yes, dear sister?" Cinderella came scrambling down the (stage) stairs, bucket of water and mop in tow. It appeared that she had been in the middle of cleaning the upstairs bathroom, made even more obvious by the foul stench emitting from her.

"I need you to polish my- oh god! What _is_ that stinky smell su?" The ugly step-sister wrinkled her face and-

 _"Cuuut!"_

* * *

"What? What is it, did I do something wrong?!" Eruna panicked, running across the stage and accidentally tripping over her own costume in the process. "Oww..."

"No, you did nothing wrong. The problem lies somewhere e _lse..."_ Nyamirin directed her glare towards Usamaru. The bunny boy immediately started sweating, the girl's gaze boring into and scaring the living poop out of him.

"E-eh? Me?"

"Yes, you!" She suddenly raised up her arm and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Stop speaking like that! Cinderella's step-sisters may be crude and foul, but they aren't _that_ crude and foul!"

"H-hey!" Usamaru made a protective stance, as if to defend himself. "I don't speak crudely! I thought I was doing great until you yelled cut!"

 _"Great?"_ Nyamirin's face darkened, a creepy and dark (metaphorical, but they could all feel it) aura beginnning to surround her. _"Great? YOU CALL THAT GREAT?!"_

"Oh _,_ here we go again..." Yuuto rolled his eyes, coming out from behind the curtain and walking onto the stage.

"H-has this happened before?" Eruna, who happened to overhear him sigh, walked over to where he was standing.

"Yep. Sometimes her inner actor comes out during times like this." The cat-themed boy pointed over to where Nyamirin was currently holding Usamaru by the dress front and yelling into his face. "She becomes really scrict and unforgiving, so might wanna watch out."

The pinkette shivered. She had come across many scary girls, and they were often the cute ones. (Oddly enough, they usually became scary when she was chasing after them, weird...) She should've probably seen it coming, but Nyamirin had always acted so carefree and cat-like, that no one would ever expect it from her. Kumano-san was also a cute girl, and she wasn't scary (no matter how hard she tried, sorry Kumano-san).

Both actors directed their attention towards the raging Nyamirin again, who was still chastising the boy for his speech pattern. "WHAT KIND OF UPPER-CLASS PERSON WOULD SAY _SU~_ AT THE END OF THEIR SENTENCES?! NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A VILLIAN THEY ARE, THEY'RE STILL SUPPOSED TO HAVE _CLASS!_ _CLASS_ USAMARU, _CLASS!"_ At the last word, she started rapidly shaking him around. By this point Usamaru's eyes were spinning, and he could see stars. He had long blacked out since the first second she started yelling at him.

"Y-yees~..." The bunny boy weakly called out, in a desperate attempt to make it stop. "I understaaand..."

"Do you really, Usamaru? DO YOU REALLY?!"

"Alright guys, that's enough!" Yuuto, bored of watching, decided to intervene. He pushed himself in between the two, holding up his hand when Nyamirin was about to protest.

"We have to keep going on with the play, or else we'll never get done by class time." He put his arms down and looked at the two. "So let's stop arguing and continue, okay?"

"Boo... Ok, but Usamaru, you still have to speak properly!" The cat girl pointed her finger at him again before walking back to her director's chair.

As for the black-haired boy, he wiped off the sweat on his forehead and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Akama-senpai..."

"No problem." He waved off his thanks and walked back behind the curtain, but not before a voice spoke up.

"You've really gotten this club under control, huh?" Eruna smiled, putting her hands behind her back.

"E-eh?" Yuuto blushed a bit, not sure how to take it. "Y-yea, I guess you could say that..."

"Ehe." The pinkette sheepishly giggled before walking back to the stage, where Usamaru was sitting back down on his chair and attempting to get back into character.

"Oh Cinderella. Oh Cinderella, oh Cinderella..." The boy-dressed-as a step-sister was mumbling the same two words over and over again, making sure not to say "su" at the end like he always did. He wasn't sure why she didn't like his little speech tick, but since he didn't want to make her angry like that again, he obeyed and tried to speak normally.

"Ok guys, _action!"_

* * *

"Oh Cinderella!" The shrill voice of the girl's step-sister echoed through out the mansion.

"Y-yes, dear sister?" Cinderella came scrambling down the stairs, bucket of water and mop in tow. It appeared that she had been in the middle of cleaning the upstairs bathroom, made even more obvious by the foul stench emitting from her.

"I need you to polish my- oh god! What _is_ that raunchy smell?" The ugly step-sister wrinkled her face and brought up two fat fingers to plug her nose.

"Oh, p-pardon me. I was just cleaning up someth-"

 _"Wash yourself right this instant!"_ The sister cried out in disgust. "I will _not_ have your dirty hands touch my shoes s-" Usamaru was just about to end his sentence with his signature "su", but stopped himself right on time. Luckily, Nyamirin didn't seem to notice.

"Y-yes!" The girl immediately picked up her cleaning supplies and went upstairs to the bathroom again. (The curtains close, and after some shuffling noises, it reopens again revealing a freshly-bathed Cinderella in the living room.)

"Cinderella, how many times have I told you not to upset your sisters?" Tonkyun, the step-mother, said in a rather non-concinving angry voice.

"Cu- mmphh!" Just as the director was about to say cut, she was muffled by Yuuto's hand.

"Go on." He beckoned for them to continue. Eruna just sweatdropped.

"I-I'm sorry, dear mother of mine. I just-"

"No, sorry doesn't cut it. Now go up to your room."

Nyamirin ripped the hand away from her mouth, "CINDERELLA DOESN'T HAVE A ROO- MM, MMPH!" Yuuto's hand covered her mouth once again, but not before she managed to get a little sentence in. It didn't seem to waver Tonkyun though.

Eruna, hearing the cat girl's angry yelling, decided to rebute the line. "B-but mother, I don't have a room..."

The step-mother paused for a minute, before deciding where Cinderella should go. "Then go to your sister's room. She's not in there right now."

Yuuto struggled to keep Nyamirin from attacking Tonkyun, and his strength was starting to waver. "Q-quick! Before she gets out!"

"MMMP- THE STEP-MOM WOULD NEVER BE THAT NICE TO CINDERELLA, _EVER!_ THIS IS SUCH ATROCIOUS ACTING, AND THE CHARACTERS ARE SO OOC! I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS NOW OR I WILL- MMPH-" Yuuto somehow found the strength to keep holding her back, and this time he did it with more force so she definitely wouldn't get out.

"Hurry up, I'm waiting for my turn tsutte!" Kumano-san suddenly cried from behind the curtain. She was getting real impatient.

"Take all the time you need. I'm fine with just resting here." Otone was not standing behind the curtain, but rather she was perched on top of a rather comfortable looking chair beside the stage. The flower mask laid beside her on the ground, waiting to be picked up and used.

"Zzzz..." Bimii was also on a plush chair beside the stage. Judging from the snores emitting from him, he was sound asleep.

"Right away!" Eruna spoke out, both as a line and as an answer to all the impatient people before her. She went behind the curtain and pulled them closed. More shuffling sounds could be heard, and the curtains opened again, showcasing the step-sister's (Kumano-san's) room.

Cinderella sighed. "Oh, 'tis the life of a poor little maid..."

"WHY IS CINDERELLA PITYING HERSELF?! SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AN EMO- MMMP!" Nyamirin yelled out once again, although Eruna ignored her.

The girl twirled around the room, dusting off every corner of the room even though her step-mother didn't tell her to. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal one of her step-sisters.

"Cinderella! What are you doing in my room tsutte?!" The petite sister growled (more like squeaked).

"NO, NO SAYING TSUTTE OR SU OR _ANYTHING-"_

"I-I'm sorry sister! I was just cleaning up the place, you know?" Cinderella tried desperately to come up with an excuse. It was true though; she w _as_ dusting off bookshelves and everything.

"Hmph! Well whatever, because guess what, I got invited to a ball tsutte!" The step-sister whipped out a fancy envelope sealed with a wax sticker. On it was the address of where the letter came from. "And you didn't! Jelly, tsutte?" Kumano-san slid up to Cinderella and poked at her shoulder, acting more like a teasing friend than an evil step-sister.

"AAAGH-"

"Oh, yes!" Cinderella dropped the broom and twirled around. "I do wish I could go!" She gazed at the envelope. It was _just_ within her reach, so maybe, if she reached forward just a _tiiny bit-_

"Well too bad, 'cause you can't tsutte!" The girl jerked the envelope far away from Cinderella's reach and slipped it back into her dress pocket. "It's only for classy people, like me and my mother!" She took out her fan and started fanning herself. "Not sure about my other sister, but she's coming too tsutte!"

"Ehh..." Cinderella, who only seemed slightly bummed out and not soul-crushingly depressed like she's supposed to be, sank down to the floor and curled into herself.

"Ahaha!" Kumano-san was suddenly joined in by Usamaru and Tonkyun. Usamaru immediately started laughing as loudly and obnoxiously as he could, while Tonkyun just chose to stay silent.

The three "women" slid out of the room, leaving Cinderella all to herself. Cue extremely loud and exaggerated crying.

"WAAAAHAAAA, WHY CAN'T _I_ GO TO THE BALL?! JUST 'CAUSE I'M A FILTHY MAID? I HAVE MY HUMAN RIGHTS TOO!" She collapsed onto herself and laid her head against the windowsill, occasionally very discreetly squeezing fake tear drops into her eyes. "WAAAAAAA!"

"SHE'S OBVIOUSLY FAKING! SOMEONE GET HER OFF THE STAGE- huh?" Nyamirin was suddenly let go by Yuuto, who gestured to the stage.

"It's your turn. You're the fairy godmother, remember?"

At first, the cat girl was confused. But she eventually realized that she had a chance. A chance to turn this horrible play back around. "Yes, it's my turn! Let's make this play better again!"

Climbing up the stage, she got behind the curtains and waited for the perfect moment to come in.

"WAAAAAA, I WISH I COULD GO WITH THEM! WITH A PRETTY DRESS, A CARRIAGE, AND SOME REALLY NICE SHOES!"

"What are you crying for, child?" A silvery voice called out.

Cinderella stopped her gross sobbing, and looked up to be greeted by the sight of a majestic fairy-like being. "W-who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother." The godmother said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"...Is having a fairy godmother that pops out of nowhere normal? Or am I just delusional?"

"Do not question things, child. Now, what did you say you wanted?" Brushing off her completely normal concerns, she back-tracked.

"Oh, I wanna go to the ball!" Cinderella cried out.

"That you shall. Leave off crying - go be a good girl and fetch the biggest pumpkin from the garden for me, will you?"

"Uhh, ok, but can we go outside too? Bringing a pumpkin inside is unconventional." Cinderella suggested.

"Yes, that is a good plan. Smart girl you are."

The curtains promptly closed shut again, before reopening just moments later. The scene was replaced with a luscious looking garden, the sky signalling that it was probably late evening. Otone stood in the background, the purple flower mask adorning her face. As a flower, she really stood out.

"Ok, I got us a pumpkin!" A big rubber orange ball, which was supposedly the pumpkin, sat on the grass below them.

"A-alright, good job." Nyamirin's eye twitched a little from the pumpkin prop, but ignored it for the sake of the play. "Now quick - the mouse trap from the pantry!"

"A mouse trap? Really?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

 _"No, questions, child."_

"Ok, ok!" Cinderella raised her hands, as to not alarm her scary godmother. She quickly ran back inside her mansion and retrieved the mouse trap from the pantry. "Here it is." Mice were crawling inside the mouse trap, which disgusted Cinderella greatly. But she would have to listen to her godmother anyway, for the sake of the story.

"Alright, I think that's everything we need! Now just stand back..." The fairy godmother touched each object with her wand, and at that moment the curtains closed.

When they opened, it revealed a grand white and gold carriage in the place of the pumpkin, and a very drowsy Bimii in the place of the mouse trap.

"Uugh, I was having such a pleasant dream too ryui..." The cat yawned, stretching his paws.

"Oh, it is all so lovely godmother! Except for the horse, but that will just have to do." Then, she suddenly thought of her shabby clothes. Rags were not suited for a ball at all. "It really is great, but my clothes are..."

But before Cinderella could realized what was happening, the godmother touched her shoulder with the wand and the curtains closed once again. It was a rather jarring break, since it took quite a while for Eruna to change into the dress.

After about five minutes, the curtains reopened. There was Cinderella, in the center of the stage wearing the most extravagant and beautiful costume dress anyone had ever seen. Yuuto, who was watching from below, just had to open his mouth slightly in amazement.

The fairy-made robe was as white as snow, and around the hem hung a fringe of diamonds. They were fake, but they looked amazingly real. Delicate lace was strung around Cinderella's neck and arms, the lace looking like it was made with painstakingly extra time and detail. He was surprised that they even had this in their storage closet.

Lifting up her feet, Cinderella noticed that she was wearing slippers. "Ooh, I got me some nice shoes!"

"No, _I_ got you some nice shoes. Anyway, go, my child. Enjoy yourself to your heart's content. Only remember, if you stay at the palace _any time_ after midnight, the carriage, horse and your dress will vanish leaving you with nothing else."

"What, seriously?!" Cinderella yelled. "What kind of a stupid rule is that? And if I'm left with nothing, wouldn't that mean I'd be naked?"

"Run along godchild." The Godmother ignored Cinderella's perfectly legitimate concerns again, and pushed her into the carriage. "So long!"

"W-wait!"

The door closed behind her, leaving her stuck in the carriage. Bimii began to pull as hard as he could, the carriage only moving by an inch at a time.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Nyamirin impatiently waited for Bimii to pull the carriage a bit more, before getting frustrated. "UGH! Alright, let's speed this up. Usamaru, Tonkyun, the curtains!"

The curtains closed once again, and screaming could be heard as Nyamirin ripped Bimii away from the carriage and threw him off the stage.

"O-ouch..." The cat twitched.

"Must be hard for you, huh Bimii-sensei?" Yuuto awkwardly giggled and sweatdropped.

"Y-you don't even know ryui..."

"Psst! Yuuto, it's your turn!" Nyamirin called for the prince.

"Oh, it's my calling." Yuuto stood up, and climbed the steps. He scrambled into his position just as the curtains were opening.

The garden in the scene before was replaced with a regal looking ball room, fit for a palace. In the center of it all stood Prince Charming, who looked bored and out of place in the gigantic room.

He sighed, "This is boring. I wish something more exciting would happen..."

Suddenly, the door to the palace burst open. In came Cinderella, who looked regal as she walked up the heavily-carpeted staircase. The prince was enchanted by her. "Never," he said to himself, "have I seen anyone so beautiful!"

He walked down the staircase over to where the girl was, and introduced himself. "Good evening, my fair lady. I am the Prince." He reached out for Eruna's hand and kissed it gently, too in-character for him to care that his face was burning up again.

"Oh, it's an honour to meet the Prince." She giggled as Yuuto's lips brushed against her fingers. That tickled.

"May I ask for your name?" The young man let go of Cinderella's hand and asked her.

"Oh, instead of focusing on such trivial matters what about we do something else?" She suggested, bashfully fiddling at the hem of her dress.

"Ah, yes! May I have this dance?" The Prince held out his hand.

"It would be a pleasure." She curtsied and took his hand. Yuuto tried to ignore the blush creeping onto his face, but it became increasingly harder when they actually began to dance.

Her arms found their way around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips. They swayed to the beat of the ball room music, which Nyamirin had just turned on with the radio system they had.

 _Her face is really close. Too close._ Yuuto thought as he danced with Cinderella. He attempted to look anywhere else but at Eruna, but failed as her eyes naturally drew him in. He realized for the first time that her eyes were really unique. A nice shade of pink. They always seemed to light up when she was especially happy, and dim down to a dull colour when she was sad. They were really expressive eyes.

Unconciously, his face began to drift closer to Eruna's, her eyes hypnotizing him. She didn't seem to mind all that much, so he continued to move in. A little nearer, and he could already smell the girl's strawberry-scented lip gloss. The smell, the sight, everything made him want to get closer. Yearning to touch her, he moved in just a bit closer, their lips just _centimeters_ apart-

Suddenly, the bell signalling the start of classes resounded through out the whole school building and yard. They could hear the shuffling of feet just outside the club room as people scrambled to get to class on time.

"Oh no, that's the bell!" Eruna immediately slipped off the poofy dress, revealing that she had been wearing her uniform underneath the whole time. Grabbing her scarf from a nearby chair, she threw it around her neck. "Sorry guys, but I have to go! Kurumi-sensei will give me more homework if I don't get over there on time! Let's go, Bimii, Otone-chan!" She grabbed both of her friend's hands and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her in the process.

Yuuto, not being sure of what just happened, slid down onto the ground and stared at the door. "W-what..."

"Teehee, that was fun tsutte~" Kumano-san came out from behind the curtain and stood beside Yuuto.

"N-no it wasn't su..." Usamaru came trailing behind the energetic bear girl, a tiny teardrop sliding out of his eye. "That dress was so stuffy..."

"I didn't think it was that bad." Tonkyun commented, seemingly trying to comfort his best friend.

"Ugh, this group needs to work on their acting!" Nyamirin stood in the center of the stage. "Seriously, we're the drama club, not the half-assed acting club!"

"But it wasn't even a real performance su!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Nyamirin switched back into her rage mode, and began beratting Usamaru once again. Tonkyun and Kumano-san had attempted to get away, but the fast cat girl grabbed them by the shoulders before they could even get anywhere near the door.

"We are going to spend the rest of the day here until you guys get your act together! LITERALLY!"

"NOO! HELP ME SU!" Usamaru tried desperately to get out of her grasp.

"Aww, do we have to?!" Kumano-san complained.

Tonkyun just grumbled. "Mmh..."

In the corner of the stage, Yuuto was still sitting there, dazed. He slowly brought his fingers to his lips, the ones which had nearly touched Eruna's.

 _If only..._ He slowly began to stand up, _If only we had done this after school..._ Snapping out of it, he looked over to his side. Over there, Nyamirin was going crazy on the three club members.

 _Guess I should go over there and help them._ So he did.

 **Author's Note**

 **Aaagh, I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I was in New York for five days, and I had no access to my fanfiction account. ono**

 **I'm leaving for another vacation tomorrow, so I might not update for a while! I really hope you enjoyed this nearly 6,000 word chapter, and hopefully it'll make up for my hiatus! cx**

 **So I did read the reviews, and BimiiEru is surprisingly popular! .o. KyouEru is still the most popular though, so c'mon people! Vote, vote, vote! And where are all the votes for SadaEru and HimiEru? xD**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review something about my story too~ :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Homework Help

Eruna ran down the hallway, ignoring the cries from Otone to slow down. She couldn't afford to wait now, not when she was this close to being late again. She thought about the giant pile of homework she had gotten last time this happened. This only caused her to run faster.

The dull thud of Otone's knees hitting the ground barely reached her ears. When that didn't get her attention, Otone yelled after her. "Wait, Eruna!"

"Sorry Otone-chan! I don't want to do all that homework again!" She turned around to wink at her. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you!"

"Eruna..."

Bimii looked back at where Otone had crashed, and felt bad for her. "Hey, I'm gonna go and help Otone-chan. You go ahead without me -ryui." Although he already knew Eruna would've gone without him anyway.

"Okay!" She yelled, not looking back. She had to get to the classroom right away. Unfortunately for her, she was too busy running to notice the boy in front of her.

"Ah!" Asuhi yelped and fell to the floor.

"Asuhi-kun! I'm soo sorry, I didn't see you there!" Eruna quickly apologized, and held out her hand in an offer to help him up. To her surprise, he didn't take her hand right away. Asuhi was looking down and shivering, avoiding eye contact with whatever was above him. "Asuhi-kun?"

"Eh?" He finally looked up, and noticed who was there. "Eruna-san!" He took her hand and got up.

"Asuhi-kun, why were you looking down?" She asked him, temporarily forgetting about class.

He blushed and looked away. "Um, I thought you were someone else." Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, he explained why. "I still remember when I bumped into Kuzuryuu-senpai..."

Eruna blinked, then realized what he was tlaking about. "Aw, it's okay! Enoyan-senpai is always like that, but I know he's not a bad person!"

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Definitely! You just have to get to know him." She smiled. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do. "Oh no, I'm late!" She ran towards the classroom. It couldn't be too far from here now. "Sorry Asuhi-kun, but I have class right now!"

"Alright!"

The door was in her sight now. She was just about to open the door, but paused. She was definitely late now, she knew that. But how would she enter? Time was ticking, so she decided that she would make a grand entrance.

"I'M NOT LATE!" She screamed, sliding open the doors.

"YES YOU ARE!" Kurumi screamed back and pointed towards her desk, which already had a mountain of homework on it. "Sit down please."

Eruna sighed and slouched over in defeat. "Okay..."

* * *

The pile of papers was on the table beside Eruna, who sat in front of a sheet she had pulled from the pile. "This is hard..."

"So you ended up being late, huh?" Otone offhandedly commented while reading a book.

"It wasn't my fault! The play was a lot of fun!"

"Well it doesn't matter who's fault it was. You were still late." She buried her nose deeper into her book.

"And besides, why didn't you get any homework?" Eruna pointed at the empty space in front of Otone.

"My teacher is less strict, I guess. All I got was a warning."

Eruna groaned and laid her head down on the desk, face first. "Hey Otone-chan, can you help me with this?" She asked, words muffled by the paper.

Otone responded by flipping a page.

"Otone-chan?" Eruna looked at her friend. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Hmph."

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that!" She pulled Otone's book down so she could properly look at her. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

A flash of red crossed Otone's face, and she moved away so Eruna was at a more comfortable distance. "I'm still mad!"

Eruna pressed her fingers together. "So... You won't help me with my homework?"

"Nope!"

"Boohoo..."

Bimii sweatdropped. "Well, you can still get someone else to help you -ryui."

"Oh yeah! I have an idea of who could help me! Let's go Otone-chan!" Eruna hopped up and took her homework sheet, grabbing the girl by her arm despite her loud protests.

"W-wait! Let goo!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes of dragging and struggling later, they all ended up in front of Seisa's mansion.

"Seisa-senpai can help me! She's probably super smart!"

"I'm sure she is..." Otone muttered under her breath. She already knew how this would end.

Eruna went ahead and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so she tried again. Still nothing. "Huh? This is strange. Usually they'd answer by the second ring." She said as she tried again.

"Yes, very strange..."

"Gah, there's no helping it! I guess we'll have to go to someone else. Do you guys know anyone who's suuuper good at homework?"

Otone sighed. "I don't know."

"Maybe you could just visit whoever you think is smart -ryui?"

"Hmm, someone smart..." Eruna thought for a moment. "Ooh! Enoyan-senpai seems like he'd be good at this stuff!"

"I think you would be bothering him though."

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is my homework! We have to hurry if I want to get it done!" She grabbed Otone's arm and dragged her back to the school.

"Hey, what do you mean we?!"

* * *

"Enoyan-senpai, are you here?" Eruna asked as she stepped into the art club's room.

"Ah, Kuzuryuu-senpai is over in the corner. He's working on a pretty big project though, so I suggest you not disturb him." A club member answered.

"See Eruna, he's busy. So let's just go back to the club room and-"

"Enoyan-senpai!~" Eruna went over to Kyoma's work area and disturbed him anyway. "What are you doing?" She leaned over to take a look at his canvas. "Another painting?"

"I thought I asked the club members to not let anyone in... Look, I'm kinda busy right now. I don't have time for whatever you need me for." Kyoma said as he continued to splatter on some paint.

"Ehh, but my problem is really important!" She put her hands on his shoulders, causing the paint brush to fall out of his hands and onto the ground. "Please, pleasepleaseplease!"

"Agh, fine! Just tell me already!" He turned around, an angry expression on his face. "What do you need?!"

"I need..." She pulled her folded up homework sheet from her pocket. "Help with my homework!"

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously! There's more than just this sheet, but it's all in my club room. It was too heavy for me to carry all the way here." She pouted and did puppy dog eyes. "Pleeaase?"

"..." Kyoma blushed and looked back at his artwork. Those puppy dog eyes were powerful. After getting a hold of himself and forcing his cheeks to return back to their normal colour again, he grumbled. "Ugh, fine."

"Yes! Thank you soo much!" In her happiness, she wrapped her arms around Kyoma in a tight hug.

He ruffled his hair and awkwardly shuffled out of the embrace in response. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go. It's in your club room right?"

"Mhm!" She grabbed his arm like she had with Otone earlier and dragged him towards the door.

"Woah, I can walk by myself you know." He pulled his arm out of her grip and walked over to one of his club members. "Don't touch my painting until I get back." He demanded. Last time had had left the club room for a bathroom break, paint had been spilled all over the painting he had been working on. Needless to say, he had been more then angry and didn't want something like that happening again.

"Oh, a-alright." The student shivered under his gaze. Despite having Kyoma as the club representative, he could still be scary sometimes.

Kyoma nodded and headed out the door where Eruna had already took Otone and Bimii back to the club room. Knowing how fast she was, they were probably already there. Despite knowing that, he took his time with walking. If he was agreeing to help her, then she could afford to wait a bit too.

* * *

"Is Enoyan-senpai _still_ not here yet?" Eruna plopped her head down on her desk. They'd just arrived five minutes ago, and it seemed Kyoma was taking his sweet time with walking.

"Maybe, we should've... came here with him instead." Otone breathed out. All that running around had made her tired.

Bimii piped up. "Just start working without him -ryui. He'll come eventually."

"Noo! I need him to help me 'cause I know none of this stuff!~" She whined. "Enoyan-senpai! Kuzuryuu-senpai!"

"Someone called me?" Kyoma opened the club room to reveal a nearly drained milk box in his hand.

"Enoyan-senpai! Why are you drinking milk now?!"

"I was thirsty, so I stopped on my way here to grab some." He paused to say before taking his last sip and tossing the empty box into the trash can.

Eruna groaned. This whole conversation was only wasting precious time that could be spent on her homework. "Can you please help me noow?"

"Alright, I'm coming." Kyoma sat down at the table and noticed the pile of homework. "That's what she gave you?"

"Yes, and I can't do any of it! She never told me when it was due but I probably have to get it in by tomorrow. This is way harder than what she gave me before..." She sulked and laid her head down on the table again.

Kyoma wordlessly took a sheet from the pile and started reading. "We learned this all in class. Has the teacher not been telling you about this?"

"...I fell asleep." Eruna gave a nervous chuckle.

He sighed. "No wonder you can't do it. Which part do you not understand?"

"Umm," She stared at the paper. "This part here?" She said, pointing towards a particularly hard part.

"Ok, so..."

Otone tuned out of their conversation. She couldn't be of any use to them, homework wasn't exactly her specialty. No matter how much she wanted to help...

 _Wait, what? I don't care if I can't help Eruna or not, since I'm still mad at her!_

Truth be told, she was never really mad at her. It was understandable for Eruna to leave her when she was running late, or she just would've dragged her down. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason of why she acted like she was mad, but perhaps... she just wanted her attention.

Her attention? Why was Eruna's attention suddenly so important to her? She knew that she was her friend, and she did get jealous when she hanged out with others more often than her. But somehow, it felt a bit different from that. Almost as if it was...

"Otone-chan? Are you okay -ryui?" Bimii suddenly asked her, getting up in Otone's face.

"E-eh? Ah yeah, just a bit bored." She whispered back so Eruna and Kyoma couldn't hear them. It would've been rude to say it loudly.

"Oh, you can just go back now. Eruna's probably going to be busy with her homework for the rest of the club time, so I'll be staying here to watch her."

"O-okay." Otone stood up and grabbed her school bag. "Um, I have somewhere to be now so I'll be leaving."

"Ehh, you should stay! I need all the help I can get." Eruna pouted.

"S-sorry, but I really have to get going. I wouldn't be able to help anyway."

"Mm, okay..."

She quickly left and shut the door before her face could get completely red. She wanted to stay and help Eruna, she really did, but she couldn't. Not when she was like this. After gathering herself, she left for the exit.

 _Oh, I forgot. I have to buy some groceries for dinner tonight._ So the excuse she made up about having to be somewhere wasn't completely false.

She made a slight detour towards the supermarket. On her way, she passed by Seisa's manison.

Her mind wandered back to earlier today, when Eruna went here first to search for help on her homework. She glared at the window. _Eruna came to you first, yet you didn't answer... Why?_

She decided that would confront Seisa about it later on. That is, if she even answered.

 **Author's Note**

 **There's really no excuse for my several month hiatus. It seems I completely forgot about this story. It's true that I did update my other less popular story, and I was planning on updating this one, but I just couldn't find the right time to do it. This chapter had been sitting on my laptop for the last two months and I finally decided to pick it up, although it ended up being relatively short. I'm sorry :(**

 **And to the guest who berated me on updating the other fanfiction and not this one, I'm terribly sorry for keep** **ing you waiting, but I don't update on stories based on how popular it is. I update them based on how motivated I am at the time and which one I can invest more time in and not lose interest. For several months I lost interest in this story, and I guess that explains my hiatus. I think by now I've regained my interest, so expect more updates coming soon!**

 **And btw, I started this story before Seisa joined Eruna's club, so I'm trying to work that into there without breaking the flow of the story. I probably won't do a good job of it though, so I might just skip it all together/briefly mention it. Hopefully you guys don't mind either way xD**

 **Please review and suggest pairings!**

 **P.S. Do you guys have any suggestions for a new title? I don't really like "We're in love with you" for a title. Sounds too weird and blocky. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

The light from the windows shone through the curtains, giving the big room a gentle glow. When Kurumi pulled the curtains open, they cast themselves on Seisa's sleeping form. She stirred.

"Ojou-sama, it is time to wake up." Kurumi addressed her mistress. She stood by her side, patiently waiting.

"Mmh..." Seisa slowly got up, rubbing at her eyes to try and see better. She turned to her maid with a tired smile. "Good morning, Kurumi."

"Good morning," Kurumi wheeled a cart with food over, the steam rising off of it. "I have prepared breakfast."

"Thank you, Kurumi..." Seisa moved so her legs dangled off of her bed. She stared at her food, specially made for her. The Japanese-style miso soup and rice looked delicious. "Really, thank you."

"It is my responsibility to serve you as your maid," Kurumi simply stated. "But, um, are you going to be staying home today?" A slight hint of a frown crossed Kurumi's usually stoic face. She knew it was wrong of her to ask Seisa this, but she couldn't help it. She was worried about her.

"Yes." Seisa nodded. She hadn't been going to school for so long, so today would be no different.

"I see." Kurumi looked downcast.

"It's okay," The brunette gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay. You better get to school, you're a teacher remember?"

"That's right, but..." Kurumi, still worried, stood there for a bit longer before finally ressigning. "Alright, as you wish ojou-sama." She set Seisa's breakfast down on a table in front of the bed, and wheeled the cart away.

Before she opened the door, Kurumi turned to Seisa. "Call me if you need anything."

"Of course," Seisa politely affirmed, despite knowing she never called for her during the school day.

Kurumi, after giving one last concerned glance, walked out of the room with the cart.

After she was out of the room, Seisa finished her food and stood up to bring the empty dishes to the kitchen. She felt bad making Kurumi do everything for her.

She went ahead and washed all of the dishes, more from boredom if anything, but also because she wanted to help out Kurumi a little. Being a maid and a teacher at the same time could be grueling for one person. She even considered making Kurumi step down as her maid, but she was insistent on staying. Perhaps it was her loyalty to the Mikagura family stopping her from leaving.

But if anything, she knew that at her current state she would fall apart without someone to take care of her.

* * *

Eruna woke up in her club house, still wrapped up in her sleeping bag. At first, she was confused by her surroundings, but suddenly remembered. The day before, she had moved out of her guest room in Seisa's mansion and into the I'll figure it out later club's club room.

She sat up, stretching her arms. She noticed Bimii wasn't there with her, which was unusual. Usually he'd be beside her, griping about how much of a weirdly heavy sleeper she was.

But there was one person beside her. She turned to Otone, who was still fast asleep.

"Otone-chan! Wake up!" She shook her friend, who moved and turned a couple of times before opening her eyes. When she looked up, she saw Eruna's face hovering above her.

"If you don't wake up, I'm gonna have to kiss you!~" Unaware that Otone had already awoken, she started to slowly gravitate down to her with her lips pouted.

"NOO!" Instinctively, Otone pulled herself up and kicked Eruna right in the face, sending her flying into the wall behind them.

"Agh-" Eruna's back hit the wall, which held up surprisingly well despite the blunt force trauma it received. "Just what I needed in the morning, hehe, ow..."

"Ah, sorry Eruna! B-But it's your fault for trying something like that!" Otone switched from white to black in about the span of two seconds.

"It's okay, Otone-chan. I know you didn't mean it." Eruna recovered rather quickly, having gotten used to the several beatings she endured for her behaviour. "Let's get down to breakfast!"

"Yeah!" The pigtailed girl followed Eruna over to the school's cafeteria. As usual, in the mornings the school's halls would be scattered with tired students, some of them still in their pajamas. Although it was a little gross, Eruna had slept in her uniform to save herself some time. It would be okay though, since she was going to freshen up in the washroom later.

When they arrived, Eruna immediately stacked her plate high with pancakes, topped with a generous amount of berries and maple syrup.

"Wow Eruna, that's a lot of food..." Otone stared in amazement as they sat down and started to eat, her own plate having a modest serving of eggs and toast.

"Well, I'm a growing girl after all!" Eruna said through mouthfuls of food. She practically inhaled the pancakes, gulping down her milk as she went on. "The cafeteria always has such good food! I wonder who the cook is?"

"That would be me." Kurumi showed up, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Ugyah! Kurumi-sensei!" Eruna nearly choked on a berry. She started coughing, trying desperately to reach for her drink.

"The other staff also contribute, but it is me who decides what food gets served for the day." Kurumi ignored the coughing girl.

Otone rushed over to Eruna, handing her the glass of milk which the pinkette was struggling to reach, despite it being right in front of her. She gulped it all down in a second.

"Ah! That hits the spot!" She slammed her glass down on the table, "Thanks Otone-chan!"

"Mhm." Otone sat back down in her seat, "Be careful, you could choke again if you eat that quickly."

"Teehee, okay!~" Eruna took another bite from her pancakes, this time taking consideration to chew properly before she swallowed. "Kurumi-sensei, your cooking is amazing! Does this mean Seisa-senpai gets food like this every morning too?"

Otone's ears twitched when she heard the name Seisa.

"Yes, I suppose so." Kurumi nodded. She was just about to say something else before she caught a glimpse of her watch, "Oh, look at the time. Looks like I have to go to class now. You better do the same when you're done, or it's extra homework for you."

"Ehh?! I don't want that! Okay, I guess I better hurry up and finish my breakfast!" She began inhaling her food once more as a flustered Otone tried to get her to slow down.

As Kurumi walked away, her expression was one of frustration, mixed with an attempt at keeping her emotions in check. She had walked away too early before she could ask Eruna for help with Seisa. She even confused herself when she considered asking her of all people for help, but she knew no one else could do it. So why was she hesitating?

After Eruna and Otone had finished their breakfasts, they both made their way to the washroom to clean up a bit. They brought their own toothbrushes and towels.

Hurriedly, they washed their faces and headed down towards their respective classrooms. As she was running to catch up, Otone had one thought lingering at the back of her mind. Seisa was still cooped up in her room, refusing to go to school, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. More than that, was the fact that she hadn't been talking to Eruna recently.

Otone had already decided she was going to change that. She wanted to see Eruna happy, and over the past couple of days that feeling had only gotten stronger. She could feel it morphing into something else, but she ignored that as she focused on the task at hand. Getting to class on time.

* * *

Luckily, she was on time and Eruna wouldn't have to do any extra homework. But Kurumi apparently liked picking on Eruna because she still made her do an extra worksheet.

"Why me?!" Eruna groaned.

When everyone had finished writing down things, Kurumi proceeded to teach them about target practice and how to aim properly at gems in battle. She demonstrated with Eruna.

"Why me?!" She groaned for the second time that day, as Kurumi took aim and fired arrows at her.

"This is a demonstration," Kurumi stated as if it explained all of Eruna's suffering.

"This is torture!" Eruna rephrased as she tried her best to dodge everything.

The whole class looked on with awe and slight pity.

When she was done with the demonstration, Kurumi instructed them to try it out for themselves. They moved all of the desks to the side and set up target boards.

For the rest of the period, they did nothing but use their abilites to aim at the center of the targets. Kurumi admitted to herself that she had cut corners for this lesson, but she was justified. Life was hectic for her, coming up with new lessons everyday, having to teach an entire class, tending to Seisa's needs and much more that she was needed around the school for. She wasn't one to complain about things, but everyday was a bit tiring.

She looked at Eruna, who was fifty percent of the time hitting the targets in the center, much to her frustration. The reason she had been hard on the girl at the beginning of class was because she felt that she had been too easy on her the other day. She had witnessed Eruna acting less energetic than usual before that, and something inside of her decided that she should be nice for once. Maybe she had come down with the flu or something.

She was still worried about her mistress though. She had to get Eruna to help somehow.

When the period was over, everyone seperated to go to their second period classes. Eruna and Otone shared this class, so they met halfway and walked together.

* * *

By the time second period was over, Eruna's stomach was rumbling for food. Despite the rather large breakfast she had, she still needed lunch. She went together with Otone to the cafeteria.

As they walked, they heard a scream coming from down the hallway. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Eek! What was that just now?!" Eruna freaked.

"I think... It was Bimii-sensei." Otone affirmed. They slowly crept to the room, which was emitting a strange smoke from underneath the door. Then it opened.

A half clothed human Bimii stepped out of the room, looking extremely drained of his energy. He had deep eyebags underneath his usually clear face.

"Bimii! You're human now!" Eruna pointed, looking surprised. She hadn't seen his human form since he used it to help them win over their club room. "Why?!"

"I-I don't know, -ryui..." Bimii turned to them with a far away gaze, "When a came to, I was suddenly like this..." He continued on despite feeling like crap. "I tried several times to return to my cat form, first by waiting it off, then going back into the machine, like just now. As you can see, it didn't work -ryui." He sighed.

"Ooh," Eruna made an o shape with her mouth. "But isn't this a good thing? You told us before that this was your original form."

"Yes, but being like this makes me very tired." Bimii let out another deep sigh, "Why can't I just go back to being a cat -ryui!"

Eruna found it a little strange how fond Bimii was of his cat form, but just figured he liked the convenience of it, "Hey, so do you want to come with us to the cafeteria? We're gonna get some food and go to the club room."

"...Are you sure, -ryui? Everyone might not stop staring at me." Bimii gave what he thought was a charming smile, but paired up with his dark eyebags just looked scary.

"They're going to be staring for a completely different reason." Whispered Otone under her breath.

"You can come with us, just get changed first." Eruna pointed at him, "You can't go in just your pink boxers."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just give me one second -ryui." He went back into the smokey room he came from, and after three minutes came back out fully clothed, backpack and everything. "Alright, let's go -ryui."

The three of them made their way to the cafeteria, lining up for the sweet buns that were on sale. Eruna's drooling got more and more gross the longer they waited in line, and Otone had to hand her several tissues to mop up the saliva.

When they finally got to the front, Eruna bought several of the buns. Otone had bought one. Bimii made his way to the front by himself.

"One sweet melon bun please, with custard." He had to supress the urge to say _-ryui_ at the end of his sentence. His verbal tick was just a thing that came naturally to him, so surpressing it was hard.

"Alright, that will be two hundred yen."

Bimii handed over his spare change, and took the bun with him. He would've used his teacher authority to get it for free or something, but no one else knew about his human form except for a select few, and he was going to keep it that way.

They walked back to the club room, food in tow. As Bimii had predicted, a couple of students turned their way to stare at him, though it was more so because they didn't recognize him.

"See, what did I tell you. They're enraptured by me -ryui!"

"No they're not! I bet everyone's just looking 'cause they've never seen you before." Eruna shot him down.

"R-Ryui... So mean, -ryui..." Bimii was on the verge of tears.

"Hmph." Eruna turned away from him.

He sulked more, wishing Eruna wasn't so hard on him. This human form of his usually only lasted a couple of minutes, so for him to have already been a human for this long was a miracle. If only Eruna could notice that...

When they arrived at the club room, they sat down in front of the small table. Eruna immediately dug into her lunch.

"You're always so ravenous, -ryui." Bimii commented on the girl's eating habits. It was true - she would always eat large portions of food whenever she had the chance, and with such vigor too.

"I can't help it! I'm a growing girl after all!" Eruna gave him the same answer as she gave Otone and stuffed down the buns.

Bimii smiled, and ate his own food too. Maybe lunch would give him the energy to get through the day.

When they were done, there were still twenty minutes left in the lunch period. The group decided that they would walk around the school for a little bit.

"What period do you have next, Otone-chan?"

"Fujishiro has science," Otone responded, "We're doing a unit on abilities."

"Isn't every unit about abilities -ryui?"

"Who knows."

Bimii's question hung in the air as they continued walking to seemingly nowhere. Suddenly, a boy could be seen running down the hallway from ahead.

"I'm late, I'm gonna be late!"

"Asuhi-kun, wha-" Eruna yelled out, recognizing his voice. But it was too late, as the boy came crashing into her.

The telescope he was carrying rolled out of his hands, and down to Otone's feet. She went to go pick it up, before rushing over to the two fallen people's side.

"Aah, I'm so sorry!" Asuhi got off of Eruna and began to apologize profusely. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's okay!" Eruna quickly stood up, recovering quickly like usual. "A crash like that is nothing to me! You might even say it was fate that we bumped into each other!~" She looked at him with googly eyes, fawning over how cute he was again.

"A-Are you sure? You're not hurt or anything..."

She reassured him, "Sure as can be!"

"Then that's good." Asuhi let out a relieved sigh. "I have to get going now! Where's my telescope?"

He twirled around himself, frantically searching before someone tapped on his shoulder. "Um... Fujishiro has it." She shyly held it out for him.

"Ah, F-Fujishiro-san! Thank you..." He sheepishly took it from her hands, before running off with it. "Goodbye, and again, I'm sorry!"

"No need for an encore!" Eruna waved back at him. "Hmm, but I wonder what he was late for?"

"Probably a club meeting, -ryui."

Otone was quiet.

"Otone-chan, what do you think?" Eruna turned around only to be greeted with her friend's flustered face. "Otone-chan! What's wrong?"

"That was the first time Fujishiro talked to him," Otone blurted out. "Ever since the tournament."

Eruna had a moment of clarity. She knew her friend was awkward around other people, especially to Asuhi since she beat him in the finals. "Well, isn't it a good thing that you had a chance to talk to him? It might make you open up more."

"F-Fujishiro knows that, but still..."

Eruna thought for a moment, "Then how about I help you?"

"Huh?"

"I'll help you make new friends! I think we're on good terms with the Drama Club, so let's head over there and we'll expand from it!" Eruna pumped her fist, ready to spring into action. "Ah, but some other time since class is about to start."

Otone pursed her lips. Eruna was always helping her, and she felt guilty for it. For now, she nodded her head as they walked together as far as they could before having to seperate. Bimii walked off by himself as he tried to figure out what to do, now that he wasn't in his cat form anymore.

All throughout class, the lingering thought at the back of her mind made it's way to the forefront as she thought about how to make Eruna happy. She figured that there was something she needed to do tonight.

* * *

The doorbell to the mansion rang, alerting Kurumi of a visitor. _Who could it be, when it's so late outside?_ She thought as she made her to way to the door. Hoping it wasn't the eejit, she went ahead and opened it.

Otone was there. "I would like to speak to Seisa-senpai."

 **Author's Note**

 **Heeeyyy guys, it's been nearly a year!... I'm surprised anyone still bothers with this story.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating. :( I think I lost my motivation. But it's okay, because I definitely plan on finishing this. I can't leave a story hanging.**

 **I had to review the story and the entire anime just to write this one chapter, because as you can guess I kinda forgot what happened in the show. I want to keep this consistent while at the same time twisting things around so it makes at least a little bit of sense.**

 **Thanks for reviews and keep voting!**


End file.
